Snowball Fight
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: The group enjoys a snowy winter day, but Anna wants to get Elsa in on a game. Oneshot based on the "Snowball Fight" promo. Some small Kristanna, but it's far from the focus. My first story!


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fic! I just came up with this quick and simple idea after seeing the "Snowball Fight" promo on YouTube and thought "What would happen if Kristoff got involved and things escalated?" Read to find out!**

Arendelle was known for being beautiful year-round, but to Elsa, It always looked best during the winter. Then again, the snow and ice was her element, and it was always nice to be out in a naturally occurring light snowfall, rather than one she caused herself. She'd managed to get away from her duties for a short time, and her sister had thought some time outside would do her good. Humming a familiar tune to herself, she reflected that Anna couldn't have been more right about that.

Anna was enjoying the beautiful weather too, but just running around with Kristoff and Olaf wasn't quite enough. She wanted Elsa to join in, but how would she get her to do that? Suddenly, she had an idea. Olaf, who had been sneaking up behind her, swung his arm out in an attempt to continue their game. "TA- D'oh, I missed", the snowman said, before losing his balance and toppling over.

Anna bent over and scooped snow into her hands, forming it into a snowball. She grinned mischievously at her boyfriend before walking up to her sister, snowball hidden behind her back.

"Enjoying the day?" Anna asked. "Very much, thank you" Elsa replied. As she got to her feet, Anna took her chance, flinging the snowball at Elsa. To say Elsa was caught off guard was a bit of an understatement. She turned slowly to find her sister standing there with her hand over her mouth, giggling uncontrollably. Elsa smirked. "_Two can play at that game, sis"_, she thought, before bringing her hands in front of her. A second later, Elsa had created a snowball a little larger than her head with her powers, levitating it above her head. Anna went wide-eyed and then took off running. Elsa gave chase, both girls laughing. Eventually, Elsa flung her projectile- and Anna ducked.

"OOF!" _Poof_

Anna and Elsa both stared, mouths hanging open. Elsa had missed Anna- and hit Kristoff by accident. The ice harvester stood, his face covered in snow like a mask. His expression beneath it was priceless. The girls looked at each other and busted out laughing. Kristoff chuckled, before leaning down to talk to Olaf. The snowman nodded and both disappeared over a nearby small hill.

Calming down, both girls looked quizzically at each other, wondering what the boys were up to. They got their answer when they reappeared, pushing what could be described as a small snow boulder. Anna and Elsa turned to run, as the boys pushed their projectile down the hill and after them. Thinking quickly, Elsa stopped, turned around, and flung her hands up, forming an ice wall. The snow boulder hit the wall and went _poof_ into powder. Elsa lowered her wall- only to be hit by a regular snowball in the face. As she got up, she could see Kristoff and Olaf atop the hill, each with a stack of regular snowballs. Anna and Elsa looked at each other and grinned. In unison, they both stated exactly what the other was thinking: "It. Is. On."

The small clearing and hillside became the site of a small snowball war, with Anna and Elsa facing Kristoff and Olaf. The fight lasted a long time, and later that night, the group (sans Olaf: he wasn't usually very fond of the indoors) was gathered in a hall in order to warm up, still laughing about the day's events. Eventually, they calmed down, and Anna actually fell asleep, leaning her head on Kristoff's shoulders. "We will definitely have to do this again sometime." Elsa said. "Agreed", Kristoff replied. He looked at Anna, then back up at Elsa. He hadn't actually talked to Elsa about dating her sister, and he knew how protective she was of Anna. The Snow Queen just smiled back at him. "Yes, I approve. I was a little worried at first, but I'd say you've done well to dispel those fears", she said. Kristoff smiled back at her before turning to the fire again. All was well, and outside, the snow continued to fall, blanketing Arendelle Castle and the town in a mystically beautiful white.

**A/N: So… what did you think of my first fic? Review, and no flames please. However, I am always open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
